


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Padmé Amidala Naberrie/Beru Whitesun Lars

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Under the shadow of a precipice: Anakin rides out to the Valley of the Spirits, and Beru watches Padmé for what feels somehow like the last -- instead of just the first -- time.





	

There is something in the air beyond dust and the howl of silence, tonight. Crackling pressure like a sandstorm, heat like the one time that Beru saw _rain_. Padmé can't keep still, her too-soft fingertips touching every surface of Beru's kitchen.

She is too beautiful for Tatooine, Beru thinks; too soft, like her hands. A creature will eat her up.

"Anakin will come back," Padmé says.

"I'm sure you're right, Senator." _I hope he doesn't_.

When Owen helps Cliegg tend vaporators, Beru brings Padmé into her bed, holds her close as the the sky breaks. Padmé's hands are too _soft_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Under the shadow of a precipice."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
